gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soran Erde
Soran Erde is a character in Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories, and one of the protagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories - Weiss. He is a member of Emerald Tower Militaire, and the cousin of Tieria Erde. He is also the pilot of his own custom colored TSK-14A Apotheosis as well as an Innovade like his cousin. He is also the younger brother of Aoi Erde. Personality Soran is a brash and arrogant, yet supportive solider. Like Ash Kennedy, Jack Crawford tends to discipline him for his obnoxious and arrogant behavior. Tieria also slaps him for the same reasons, as well as making fun of him for his feminine appearance. He constantly argues with Chef Reid, taunting him saying that he is well-fed and calling him fat. He also gets into arguments with Saji Crossroad, with Saji always having the tendency to punch Soran. He also goes to commander Jack whenever he develops problems with Saji. Abilities Like his cousin, Soran is a Innovade who is able to connect to Veda. However, his access to Veda is limited, as Tieria thinks his intelligence is low enough to access Veda for a long period of time. He is a Combat-type Innovade who has high potency in MS combat and coordinated military tactics for effectiveness in the battlefield. In Chapter 14, Tieria reveals that Soran was modified for combat, not for intelligence. Which explains why his access to Veda is limited. Background Early life Not much was known about Soran's early life, but he was born in an unknown date and time at Ruby Boulevard, a suburb of Emerald Tower; but raised in Sapphire City under the alias Shane Johnson. The Sacred Lightning War Meeting Emily Smith, the Cyber Newtype Sean Crawford receives a message from the Sapphire City Council head Amuro Ray, he mentions that Ash and Shane are to go to New Hong Kong to investigate the presence of a Psycho Gundam, which happens to by piloted by a Cyber-Newtype. Ash sets out in his Zaku because the ASO Gundam is in need of repairs, while Shane heads out in his custom Gelgoog. The Psycho Gundam sees both, the Zaku and the Gelgoog, the Psycho Gundam evaded their impending attack. Ash manages to deal with the left arm and the main camera of the Psycho Gundam, while Shane managed to destroy the right arm and the shield. The Psycho Gundam was destroyed, and the pilot lands on the Zaku's hands. She reveals herself to be Emily Smith, and she instantly fell in love with Ash, knowing that he would save her from the Lightning Squad's Psycho Gundam. Shane questioned her on why she is part of the Lightning Squad, and if she is the Cyber-Newtype Amuro mentioned earlier, Emily refused to answer those questions; She later joins Emerald Tower Militaire since Ash, the person who changed her life, is part of it. Before he injects the Psycho Gundam cells from Emily, she reveals to him that she is a Cyber-Newtype who was modified to emulate his sister, with her memories from the incident that happened when he was ten years old. Ash was shocked upon hearing this. Enter: Revolver Shane then came to Ash to see if he can assist him on building him a new Gundam model due to the damage his Gelgoog received during the fight with the MSN-009 Psycho Gundam. Ash drew the blueprints and showed them to Shane, he calls this very Gundam model, the CB-003 Gundam Revolver. This very mobile suit was designed to better fit Shane's Innovade abilities, it also includes a Veda terminal system for anytime he can access Veda. Shane pretty much liked the idea and volunteers to test it out. Tieria appears to see his cousin test out the Gundam Revolver in a test battle. He sees that the Revolver has the Veda terminal system, he then reveals to Ash that Shane's access to Veda is limited, as he was modified for combat and not for intelligence. Ash understood what he meant, and Shane has finished testing out the Revolver. Tieria was pleased with Ash designing Mobile Suits for the squad he works for, stating that its a great thing to have a comrade that is an expert on Mobile Suits and determining what type of combat they are recommended for. Supporting Ash & Elizabeth Throughout the series, Shane's rivalry with Ash comes to an end, and the two have now became friends. As a bonus, he no longer has a crush on Elizabeth, Ash's sister. Shane vs. Travis Shortly after Tieria gave him information about the Desperado, Shane enters a mental breakdown after hearing that Travis is the pilot of the Desperado, revealing that Travis was one of Shane's best friends while he was in school, and Shane just can't believe that he will betray him after all these times they had as best friends. Shane launches in the Gundam Revolver to begin his fight against Travis, and the third battle of the Sacred Lightning War beings. Shane continuously calls Travis a traitor for betraying him, and joining the Lightning Squad. Travis questions Shane on why he would betray him as well, Shane curtly answers the question by joining Emerald Tower Militaire. Shane continues his fight with Travis, with Ash and Elizabeth developing a worry for both. Tieria goes to Ash, and asks him if he can stop Shane before he kills Travis. Ash tells Tieria that he had tried everything to calm him down, but nothing would work. Elizabeth also goes to Tieria to assist her in stopping Shane from going berserk. Ash tells him that taking revenge on a friend who has betrayed him is not the right answer, Shane understands, but he tells Ash that Travis is one different story, and he wants to kill him, not only for betrayal; but for taking everything away from him, saying that everything should belong to him, not Travis. Shane finds the weakness of the Desperado, and kills Travis using the Revolver's Twin Satellite cannon. Travis curses him, calling him a "Psychopath", and the Desperado was destroyed. Back on the Emerald Tower Militaire headquarters, Elizabeth confronts Shane and repeatedly punched him in the face. Shane didn't bother to retaliate, and lets Elizabeth beat him. Despite Ash, Saji, and Louise trying to stop her, she distraughtly said that what Shane did was unforgivable; and that she would never forgive him for anything at all. Elizabeth continues to punch Shane, but she finally broke down into tears on Ash's chest. Ash reveals that he, Lyle, Tieria, and Setsuna have retrieved Travis' body, and they will revive him once the war is over. Expanding his Advantage Shane vs. Teresa While the Sacred Lightning War prepares to enter its climax, Teresa enters the fight for one purpose: To exact revenge on Shane for the death of her brother, thinking that he wouldn't get away that easily. She enters the cockpit of the Crossblade, the second of two Lightning Throne Mobile Suits created by the Lightning Squad. Just as Shane launches in the Gundam Revolver, Teresa appears and attacks him, calling him an "unforgivable psychopath" for killing her brother. Shane claims that he had never met Teresa, and why she shouldn't forgive him, but Teresa replies that they met before, and she wouldn't forgive him for the death of her brother, Travis. Shane responds by starting his attack on the Crossblade. Right at the moment when Teresa was about to kill Shane, Elizabeth uses the Peacemaker's beam rifle to fire a beam at the Crossblade's arms, but instead, it locks on to the cockpit and pierces through it, killing Teresa in the process. Elizabeth realizes on what she did was an accident, and Ash cries over the death of his future girlfriend. Just as Elizabeth enters the Starta, Ash angrily confronts her, and threatens to hurt her for killing Teresa, however, Louise managed to stop Ash from punching her, asking if he wants a repeat of what happened between them eight years ago, Ash learns that Elizabeth was telling the truth, and they cry in each other's arms, apologizing to each other. Elizabeth reveals that she was able to retrieve Teresa's body, and she will be revived once the war ends. Emerald Tower Militaire's victory Ash switches to the ASO, now fueled with power from everyone that had died needlessly by William's hands. William calls this a power he has never heard of, and taunts Ash for making it up. Elizabeth tells William that what he's saying is true, she uses her power fueled by those she loved to destroy The O's control pad, thus immobilizing it; she takes the Emerald Gundam to the Starta. Ash takes his chance with his powers to ram The O into the Battleship Starcross, planting a bomb in the core of the engine. He shoots the bomb implanted to the Starcross, thus destroying it and killing William in the process. The Sacred Lightning War draws to a close, with everyone from Celestial Being, including Ash & Elizabeth cheering in excitement. Ash throws a party at his old home to celebrate their victory over the now-disbanded Lightning Squad. Ash thanks Elizabeth for supporting him throughout the last few years, stating that if it wasn't for her, anything wouldn't be possible. Shane reveals to Ash that his real name is actually Soran Erde, which is the source of his relation to his cousin, Tieria. Four years later Returning to Celestial Being Soran, now 21 years old, returns to Celestial Being to join Sovereign Serenity, a new faction led by Ash and his sister, Elizabeth. They had recruited the younger members of Emerald Tower Militaire to join the squad, as Soran follows Ash's belief that Emerald Tower Militaire should be reserved for older people. Trivia * He shares the same English voice actor as Kai Shiden and Allelujah Haptism. * He was intended to be in 00S: Crossover as a member of Team Neutral, but was dropped to make room for Sho Shiroyama. ** However, he does make an appearance in Sho's sidestory for 00S: Crossover. Gallery File:Shane-JohnsonMovie.jpg|Soran's appearance in Emerald Memories and Phase 1 of Weiss. File:Shane_InnovadeEyes.jpg|Soran's Innovade eyes when activated. File:Shane_GunAtGerald.png|Soran, pointing his gun at Gerald in connection to the death of his father.